Lawn and garden mowers typically have a grass bag assembly along the rear or side sections of a mowing deck for usage therewith. Typical methods of mounting these grass bag assemblies to the grass bag frame include trapping the edges of the grass bag between fixed steel bars and a frame (which may include the mower deck), molding a wire rod into the upper edges of the grass bag frame and sewing the grass bag to the grass bag frame.